


Babe

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Candles, Cane, Caning, Consensual spanking, Corporal Punishment, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fetish, Fucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Slash, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy evening at home rapidly devolves into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

"Bloody Merlin, Lupin, not another scented candle!"  
Remus looked up as the door opened, his face remaining calm and passive as he watched Sirius sniff the air furiously, droplets of water spraying from his soaked body.  
"It's the same one as yesterday, Black." Remus smoothly replied. "Besides, I finally have a job, I'm allowed to buy candles."  
Sirius rolled his eyes before yanking off his dripping coat and tossing it onto the radiator. "Alright, mate, but you could burn them somewhere useful, like the loo - the living room smells fine, but Wormy used the shitter earlier and I can still smell it."  
"I have one burning in the toilet, too."  
In mock-exasperation, Sirius threw his hands in the air. "When do your parents get here? They might talk some sense into you."  
"I doubt it." Remus said with a wry smile. "My mum's just started her own candle and soap company with a woman from WeightWitches, so I bet she'll bring us all sorts of fancy organic wax melts. Anyway, did you get the popcorn?"  
Sirius saluted. "Sir, yes, sir! Jaws wouldn't be complete without some shitty low calorie snacks to accompany!"  
The television and radio magazine sailed through the air and smacked Sirius in the face. "I'm on a diet, Padfoot! Popcorn is hardly a hardship!"  
"I was kidding, you wank - anyway, you're only allowed to hit me with a magazine when I'm a dog."  
"Just sit down, cock, I'll get coffee."  
As Sirius and Remus passed one another, they shared the brief kiss of domesticity.

* * *

 

"Dude, that film was fucking awful. You've yet to show me a muggle film that wasn't absolute shite!"  
Remus rolled his eyes as violently as possible when extremely sleepy. "At least they make films! Wizards can barely handle photographs!"  
"True, but jeez, why didn't they just get an animagus shark? That - that – _thing_ was ridiculous!"  
"They don't have magic, tosspot!"  
Sirius rolled over until he was stretched out across Remus. "I'm your tosspot, babe."  
Once more, Remus rolled his eyes before grappling Sirius and pushing him to the ground. "Don't call me babe, Padfoot!"  
Sirius held out a hand, his eyes wide and a pout overtaking his face, and with a sigh Remus reached out to pull him up, only to find himself pulled down on top of Sirius. Sirius didn't wait for Remus to balance himself, but instead began to mercilessly tickle him, smiling himself as Remus began to giggle and squirm.   
"Gonna push me again, babe?"  
"No!"  
Sirius tickled for a few more moments before relaxing his hands on Remus' back. "I think that's enough punishment for one day, you're knackered. It's no fun tickling you when you don't fight back."  
Remus laughed and nuzzled into Sirius' neck. "Maybe enough punishment for me, but I haven't punished you for such obvious blood prejudice yet. Being rude about muggle culture deserves something special."  
"What're you gonna do? Give me detention? Yes, prefect Remus!" Sirius smiled, but felt a prickling of arousal in his cock. He could tell from the gleam in Remus' eyes as the two lay together on the floor that the other boy was planning something.  
Remus didn't reply.

* * *

 

When Sirius awoke the next morning, Remus was evidently already up – the fairy lights in their room were switched on, giving it a soft, pink glow. At the foot of the bed sat a small, wrapped parcel, with a label in Remus' nondescript handwriting reading 'Open me, Sirius!'. Sirius scrambled up and wiped the sleep from his eyes – what had Remus left for him? Sirius wasn't quite sure when Remus was due to start work that day, nor had he seen the man purchase any presents in advance of Christmas, so he had little clue as to why he had a gift left or what it was. With a grin, he slipped his finger under the tape and ripped the package open. Out slipped a neatly folded pair of grey trousers, a white shirt and a very battered Gryffindor tie, along with a note. No robes, no socks, no shoes...no underwear.

_Put these on and meet me in my study. You've been a very bad boy._

Once more, arousal prickled within Sirius. A bit of roleplay, eh? Remus had always been a little bit kinky. By the study, he meant the tiny room which they used as a library – its walls were covered in books, and in the centre was a desk and a chair, where both men occasionally did some work.

Sirius had a feeling that Remus didn't have much work planned.

 

_Knock knock!_

“Enter!”

Sirius smiled internally at the sharp tone of Remus' voice. Sirius, despite his social bravado, was a squirming little sub and Remus knew that. An authoritative voice turned Sirius on more than he thought possible, especially an authoritative voice from Remus. As Sirius entered the room and shut the door behind him, he drew in a breath. Remus looked ridiculous, and sexy, and ridiculously sexy. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and black trousers, similar to what he wore to his work in a muggle office everyday. However, he was also wearing a soft brown jumper with leather patches on the elbows, and a pair of little-worn glasses sat on his nose. In one hand was a cane, familiar to Sirius in distinctly non-sexual situations. In Remus' hand, however, it looked sexy.

“You're late.”

Sirius blinked. “What?”

“I said _you're late_ , Black, are you deaf? Furthermore, your lack of manners is disturbing – you must call me sir at all times.”

“Yes, sir.” Sirius replied, grinning.

“Take that insolent smirk off of your face, Black.” Remus stopped speaking for a moment to re-adjust his glasses before looking Sirius up and down. “Your attire is quite unacceptable – you're not even wearing socks and shoes, and your shirt is disgraceful. Explain yourself.”

Sirius grinned at his boyfriend, who was obviously very deeply into his role and failed to smile back, instead frowning all the more ferociously at Sirius. “Didn't fancy shoes or socks today, sir.”

Remus slammed a hand down on the table, making Sirius jump. He was already pleasurably aroused, his erection bulging in the old school trousers (which were rather tight on him). He felt quite sure that at the lightest stroke, he would cum.

“I called you here after a report of bullying muggles, but it seems you need your attitude adjusting first! Bend over the table, you insolent boy!”

“Make me!” Sirius grinned. Remus raised one eyebrow before storming around the table and grabbing Sirius by the shoulders and slamming him over the table. Sirius felt his partner's hard cock press into him through both of their trousers, but then felt it retreat. A hand rested gently on the small of his back, and a much gentler voice asked,

“Ready, boy?”

“Yes, sir.”

Sirius heard the swish of the cane travelling through the air, and had a moment to wonder where Remus had gotten it from (and where he'd been keeping it) before it landed across his arse. For a moment, he felt nothing, and then the sharp sting erupted across him. His arousal increased exponentially as Remus rested the cane gently against the desk and then dragged his hand over his sore arse, making him moan pleasurably. His cock was rock hard and pressed against the desk, and all he wanted was for Remus' hand to close around his cock and wank him off. His desire was not to be answered, for after a moment of gentle rubbing Remus withdrew his hand and picked up the cane again. Sirius was conflicted – the cane hurt, but it was already fading to a pleasant ache in his buttocks which complimented his throbbing cock. A moment later, he decided the pain of the cane (which was, on reflection, actually quite enjoyable in its own right) was completely worth it. After a third stroke, Remus dropped the cane entirely and lifted his hand gently from Sirius' back. A moment later both hands were resting gently on Sirius' sore buttocks, rubbing them ever-so-softly through his trousers.

“Learnt your lesson, boy?”

“Definitely, sir.”

After that, things began to happen very quickly. Remus slid his hands underneath Sirius and unfastened his trousers, tugging them down to the hollows of Sirius' knees.

“No underwear?”

“You didn't leave any out for me.” Sirius explained, a grin on his face. Remus rolled his eyes down before running a single finger down Sirius' buttock, feeling the goosepimpled flesh and the light red welts which had already started to rise. Sirius shivered and pushed himself up into Remus' hand. Remus grinned and reached in front of Sirius, taking his cock into his hand. A moan, deep and gutteral, escaped from Sirius. Remus responded by running his hand up and down the cock, rubbing the back lightly with his thumb and allowing his little finger to stroke the tip. Sirius was already not far from ejaculating, so aroused he was, and these little motions made him moan more loudly. Not a man with very good willpower, Remus heard those moans and felt himself cum inside of his underwear. His own moans escaped as he draped himself over Sirius, rubbing his boyfriend's sore buttocks against his rough trousers and wanking him off with a kind of fervour rarely felt. As Sirius finally came, the two collapsed against one another, much like the night before, both in states of tired bliss.

* * *

 

An hour later, the two were both dressed for work and sat lazily together on the sofa, watching the news with little interest. Sirius was on Remus' lap, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest, feeling very warm and comfortable after their session. However, one question was burning in his mind.

“Remus?”

“Yeah?”

“Where'd you get a cane, babe?”

Remus laughed. “Fetish shop – where'd'ya think? Sirius?”

“Yeah?”

“I actually quite like it when you call me babe.”

“I know.”

 


End file.
